ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Android Ultimate
Android Ultimate (アンドロイドアルティメット) is Dr. Gero's ultimate android. After Androids 13-19 failed to kill, Gero's super computer compromised left over resources, in this case, it was leftover data of the Z-Fighters during Cell's creation. After a year or so, Ultimate was born. Before so, the robots Gero used to take data from the Z-Fighters also collected data from various other warriors, such as Roshi, Gogeta, Hatchiyack, and Cell himself. Personality Android Ultimate acts like Androids 17 and 18: he is reckless, murderous, cool, and is also confident. However, he sees all organic beings as "inferior" wishes to eradicate every human on the planet. Appearance He wears mostly black clothing with a grayish-bluish cape, gloves, shoes, and a plate over his left shoulder, where as his right shoulder is covered by his cape. There is also a metal pad extending from the plate on his left shoulder, similar to the battle armor worn the by Cooler's Armored Squadron. He also has shaggy and spiky brown/black hair. Techniques *'Flight' – Ultimate has a gravitational device in his body that allows him to fly. *'Ultimate Blitz' – Ultimate shouts "Overheat!" before firing a massive purple energy wave from his palm. This technique was taken from Cell. *'Ultimate Wave' – Ultimate creates a vast green energy sphere, which is then shot at the ground, emitting an immense, powerful green shock wave. This attack was taken from Cell. *'Ultimate Kamehameha' – The most powerful version of the Kamehameha yet. It is basically an ultimately-charged Kamehameha that is either golden or bright blue in color. Taken from Goku's True Kamehameha. *'Ultimate Galick Gun' – The most powerful version of the Galick Gun used by Ultimate himself. It is much bigger and stronger, even more so than the Super Galick Gun. It is also a crimson color. Taken from Vegeta's Super Galick Gun. *'Ultimate Masenko' – The most powerful version of the Masenko. First, Ultimate raises his hands above his head and charges streaks of yellow energy around his hands. Then, he puts his hands forward and forms a white energy sphere. Finally, Ultimate fires a huge golden-yellow shockwave of energy from the energy sphere against the opponent. Taken from Gohan. *'Ultimate Tri-Beam' – An ultimate version of the Tri-Beam originally used and taken from Tien. *'Ultimate Dodon Ray' – An ultimate version of the Dodon Ray. It is similar to the Super Dodon Wave used by Cyborg Tao, only it is shot from the finger and it cannot home in on the opponent. *'Ultimate Blow' – Ultimate lunges himself to punch the opponent in the gut. Taken from Hatchiyack. *'Ultimate Breaker' – First, Ultimate rushes towards his target and punches them directly in the face, then punches and kicks his opponent rapidly, then kicks their stomach. Then, he charges an energy wave in his hand, and fires it at his opponent's stomach. Taken form Gogeta. *'Ultimate Combination' – Ultimate charges at the opponent and elbows them before kicking them in the air. Then, he attacks with a barrage punches and kicks before punching them in the gut. Finally, he elbows the enemy in the back. Also taken from Cell. *'Ultimate Fist' – Ultimate knocks the opponent in the air. Then, he punches the opponent and kicks them with a reverse kick. Next, he kicks them again before elbowing the opponent from above to the ground. Finally, Ultimate does a front flip and smashes into the opponent's back with both of his feet. Taken from Roshi. *'Ultimate Impact' – First, Ultimate charges at the opponent and kicks them into their stomach and bicycle kicking them up into the air. Then, he flies up to the opponent, and attacks them with a barrage of punches and kicks at a very rapid rate. He then appears behind the opponent before turning around to elbow the opponent in their face and spin kick them away. Finally, Ultimate teleports above the opponent and hook kicks them down into the ground. Taken from Gogeta. *'Ultimate Power' – AU puts his hand forward with the other supporting it in a manner similar to the Explosive Demon Wave. Then, he charges a purple energy sphere in his palm before firing it as a big purple energy wave. Taken from Babidi (Babidi's Ultimate Power). Trivia *He bears a strong resemblance to Super 17. Category:Characters Category:Android Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Characters created by Android 800 Category:Page added by Android 800